


[Podfic] The Teenager's Guide to Gambling for Fun and Profit

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Canon, playing it fast and loose with the rules of certain spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: “Look, necromantic activity’s pretty unusual ‘round those parts, so these guys are either total newbies, or they’ve been good at keeping their heads down ‘til now. Shouldn’t be anything you can’t handle, though.”“That’s all you got?”“I didn’t exactly read the fine print on the contract, Taako. That’s all the boss man said when he called for backup. S’like I told you before, he tried to gamble for the bounty and lost."Kravitz finds himself in a bit of a pickle. Lup makes some calls. Taako strikes a deal.





	[Podfic] The Teenager's Guide to Gambling for Fun and Profit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Teenager's Guide to Gambling for Fun and Profit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739211) by [terezis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terezis/pseuds/terezis). 



## MP3 and M4B

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/TheTeenagersGuideToGamblingForFunAndProfit/The%20Teenager%27s%20Guide%20to%20Gambling%20for%20Fun%20and%20Profit.mp3)  
  
| 16 MB | 0:28:46  
M4B | [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/TheTeenagersGuideToGamblingForFunAndProfit/The%20Teenager%27s%20Guide%20to%20Gambling%20for%20Fun%20and%20Profit.m4b) | 21 MB | 0:28:46


End file.
